The Biggest Loser Olympians
by SkeletalValkyrie
Summary: The Biggest Loser... for the Olympians!  First Chapter's been edited. :D


**Hullo there.  
**

**Okay, sorry it took SO, SO long to upload. Jascy and I never really got around to doing it.**

**Anyways, I want to thank ALL of you for your comments and advice.**

**I tried to follow Alexandera's advice and made it into script form. I'm sorry too keep you all in suspense, but I've been pretty busy lately. :D  
**

* * *

**TAKE ONE**

"Good evening, gods, demigods, monsters, spirits and deities!"

"We are your hosts, Hermes and Apollo! Welcome to—"

"_Hey, what about us?"_

"_Yeah! You should introduce us too!"_

"Fine, fine. Good evening, gods, demigods, monsters, spirits and deities! _We_ are your hosts, Hermes, Apollo, George and Martha! Welcome to the Biggest Loser Olymp—"

"**CUT!"**

"What, direc?"

"Do it again! We cannot have you saying 'Fine, fine' in front of the camera! It is a good thing our audience is just for practice! Get it?"

"Okay, okay. No need to be so harsh, Artemis. I think you're taking this a smidge too seriously."

"Hey, sis, calm down a bit."

"I do not care what you think! The sooner we finish this the sooner I can join my Hunters. And do not call me sis! Now, anymore complaints?"

"Geez. No need to get worked up."

"I said, anymore complaints?"

"No."

"Good.** TAAAAKE TWOOOO!"**

**And so, one hundred and fifty-seven takes later, they were ready to hit the REAL stage…**

Colorful lights danced around the circular stage, and a big screen lit up, with the words "Biggest Loser Olympians" in fancy lettering. Underneath the words, supporting them, was huge golden old-fashioned scales.

In front of the stage, on a table sat three young people. A man sat in the center and a woman on either side of him.

All around the stage, and behind the table the crowd was going wild.

Suddenly, two young men and two snakes appeared on the stage.

One of them, a man with sandy-blonde hair and wearing a suit, Apollo, spoke first. "Good evening, gods, demigods, monsters, spirits and deities!" He smiled, exposing a set of brilliant white teeth.

A collective gasp and sigh came from the women in the audience.

The other man was Hermes. He was also wearing a suit, but he had salt-and-pepper hair. "_We_ are your hosts, Hermes, Apollo, George and Martha!"

The two snakes shone with a bluish light. George and Martha, intertwined as ever, said, "Welcome to the Biggest Loser Olympians!"

People were screaming and cheering as the crowd went wild again.

Hermes said, "For the first time ever, we have an Olympians edition! Though it's not just for the gods."

One of the snakes, the one with the male voice, said, "Oh, no. We also have monsters and deities this time!"

"You see, that's the thing that bothers me," Apollo said with a confused expression. "Why's it called Biggest Loser Olympians if the monsters can join too? Shouldn't it be, like, Biggest Loser Mythology or something?"

"Well, if it were 'Biggest Loser Mythology', then we'd have to get the Egyptians, the Norse, all those other gods and stuff. And we could run into a LOT of trouble with that." Martha said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. We've already got enough trouble here. Anyway, on with the show!" Apollo said.

The crowd cheered, shouted and screamed. Clapped, Jumped up and down and waved signs like, "Go to prom with me, Apollo" and "Hermes, I'm your no. 1 fan"

"And now, to introduce our judges," Apollo said. "First we have Lady Artemis of the Hunt, my little sis!"

Cheers, some wolf-whistles came from the crowd, some guys held up signs that said "I LOVE you, Artemis!" and "Marry me, Artemis".

Over at the judges' table, Artemis stood, glaring at Apollo and not minding the crowd's cheers.

She was wearing an off-shouldered silver dress that ended at her knees, and a dainty arrow-shaped pendant sparkling with diamonds decorated her neck. She looked like a young adult for once, instead of her usual child-like look. Her hair was in an elegant up-do.

"How many times must I repeat myself, Apollo! We're twins! I am not your 'little sis'"

Apollo sighed. "Fine. But say something to the crowd, Artemis! You have quite a lot of fans." Apollo nodded to the direction of some of the guys.

Artemis turns to the audience, smiling. "Thank you all for having me here. It is a great pleasure to be on the show. However," she turned and gave death glares to her "fans". "I trust you all know what happens to boys when they provoke me."

The guys gulped and tried to hide the signs as fast as possible.

Artemis sat down again and assumed a pleasant face.

" Alright, now for our second judge! Lord Hephaestus of the Forges!" Hermes said.

Hephaestus stood up and smiled. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt under. "It's great that you finally have a show like this. It'll do us gods good, I tell you."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Hephaestus sat back down. The hosts waited until the cheering died down a bit.

"And our last judge is Lady Persephone of Springtime!" Martha cried.

Persephone stood up amidst the cheers and claps."It's an honor to be here. I can't express how happy I am that I'm a judge here." She was wearing a light blue dress, and flowers decorated her curled hair.

"Those are our judges," George said. "Now, let's meet the CONTESTANTS!"

Loud shouts and cheers could be heard from the crowd.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, and comments, criticisms, and flames are welcome. **

**Btw, Jascy didn't help. But to be fair with her, she didn't even know about this.**

**I have a new fic up, Lost In Stereo, I hope you'll check it out.**

**And also, please check Conversations, it's in the Crossover section, PjatO and HofO**

**Thanks for everything, **

**~SkellyVal XD  
**


End file.
